fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
White Chocolate
White Chocolate is an ingredient used in various Papa Louie restaurant management games. White Chocolate Topping is a standard syrup available in Papa's Freezeria To Go!. It is unlocked with Tohru when the player reaches Rank 21. The badge "Drizzly" is unlocked to serve 30 orders with this topping. White Chocolate Truffle is a standard topping available in Papa's Freezeria To Go!. It is unlocked with Willow when the player reaches Rank 32. The badge "Trufflicious" is earned when you serve 30 orders with White Chocolate Truffles. White Chocolate Star is a holiday-exclusive topping available during Starlight Jubilee in Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, and Papa's Bakeria/To Go!. It is unlocked with Alberto when the player reaches Rank 33 (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD)/Rank 38 (Bakeria/To Go!). In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, White Chocolate Syrup is a standard unlocked with Sue when the player reaches Rank 2. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, White Chocolate Chips are a standard mixable. They are unlocked from the start of the game. Customers who order this Freezeria To Go! Syrup * Tohru (Unlocked) * Franco * Gino Romano * Nick * Papa Louie * Rudy * Vicky * Willow White Chocolate Truffle * Willow (Unlocked) * Bruna Romano * Clair * Cletus * Mayor Mallow * Olga * Prudence Cupcakeria * Alberto (Unlocked) * Boomer * Franco * Shannon * Trishna (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) * Mayor Mallow (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Kenji (Closer) Cupcakeria To Go! * Alberto (Unlocked) * Boomer * Hope * Shannon * Mayor Mallow (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Crystal (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Cupcakeria HD * Alberto (Unlocked) * Boomer * Hope * Shannon * Mayor Mallow (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Rhonda (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Bakeria White Chocolate Star * Alberto (Unlocked) * Hope * Wally * Radlynn (Closer) * Rhonda (Closer) White Chocolate Syrup * Sue (Unlocked) * Austin * Chuck * Clair * Doan * Franco * Hugo * Marty * Nick * Papa Louie * Professor Fitz * Rico * Santa * Steven * Radlynn (Closer) * Mayor Mallow (Closer) Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Alberto * Austin * Boomer * Brody * Bruna Romano * Cherissa * Clair * Clover * Connor * Doan * Emmlette * Fernanda * Foodini * Hacky Zak * Lisa * Mary * Mayor Mallow * Mindy * Mitch * Nick * Roy * Rudy * Steven * Sue * Tohru * Tony * Whiff * Whippa (Closer) Bakeria To Go! White Chocolate Star * Alberto (Unlocked) * Elle * Hope * Wally * Radlynn (Closer) * Rhonda (Closer) White Chocolate Syrup * Sue (Unlocked) * Austin * Chuck * Clair * Doan * Franco * Hugo * Marty * Nick * Nye * Papa Louie * Professor Fitz * Rico * Santa * Steven * Whippa * Radlynn (Closer) * Mayor Mallow (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria/To Go! * Cloud Nine * Cocoa Key Lime * Creameo Cheesecake * S'mores Pie Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * White Chocolate Mocha * Queen Velvetine * White Tiger * Coco-Doodle-Doo Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Toppings Category:Starlight Jubilee Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Bakeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Bakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Toppings